


When off the Coast of Australia

by Arachnia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnia/pseuds/Arachnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros feels horrendously, uh, awkward around Jade, and that probably should change if he, um, wants to make these visits happen more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When off the Coast of Australia

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me there is not enough Tavros/Jade in the world and I SET OUT TO REMEDY THIS HORRIBLE PROBLEM.

The deepest, most depressing part of him has no idea why Jade Harley is attracted to him. It's not really hard to think, they're not even part of the same species, nor are their personalities very compatiable in the slightest. He is quietand out of the way, while Jade was rather in-your-face and sort of loud.

She was in his face now, of course, examining every little bit of him. Her eyes reflected his own, and she didn't blink longer than any young lady should be allowed to not blink.

"Let's do something fun." She says suddenly and he steps back, falling right on his rear end. He's still not good with the prosthetics. He'll learn, he guesses. Sometime soon. Eventually. She giggles and helps him back up, hoists him to his feet with some impressive amount of strength and he stumbles forward into her arms. This time he giggles, rubbing the back of his head. They're both awkwardly gangly and tall, but she carries it with so much more grace.

Her island home is large and tropical, covered with water and warmth. He's not really one for heat and he worries that the humidity might rust his legs, but that's okay, she tells him, his visit is not one for adventuring, just relaxing. He really likes her "home" (that's what humans call it, he thinks, he still can't really grasp english too well and his tongue sounds so awkward when he tries), it's bright and messy in a clean way, filled with all sorts of neat human things.

He has trouble getting through a lot of the doors, and there's a heck of a lot of stairs, but there were teleporters and she side-stepped through each doorway to make him feel less alone and weird.

And by the time they reach the kitchen they're walking like crabbeasts and clacking their hands together like they're monsterous claws (but her hands aren't really monsterous at all, they're really pretty and sorta-tan and soft and covered with beautiful colorful thread and he didn't really understand why that was so entrancing but it really was).

She pulls up a bit bag of flour and says "Let's make a cake!" He's not really sure how to handle this, he's never really cooked for himself nor does he know the basis of human baking. He gets to mix things together while she flits and scampers around, eggs and vanilla and sugar filling up the bowl and a big, heavy spoon.

Tavros feels kind of stupid for being amazed about how it all mixed together to form some yellow-white super delicious goop, feels sort of dumb when she laughs at his amazement when he's shoved a few batter-covered fingers in his mouth and sweet mother grub is it ever scrumptious. But she grins real wide and dabs some cake batter on his nose before kissing it off.

This turns him into a blushing, stuttering mess. Jade doesn't understand it and Tavros doesn't understand why Jade doesn't understand it. He's not really all that smart, he stammers and pauses and stares. He can't dance, can't fly, can't really talk in English too well, either.

Jade informs him that she might not be the best person to learn how to talk from, being with only a dog most of her life has kinda of made her a little awkward sounding, ennuciation on the wrong syllables and some weird, untracable accent. He tells her, pausing and stammering and stuttering, that he thinks she sounds like a beautiful siren.

She tells him that if he thinks she sounds beautiful, then she can think he is the best thing ever. And before he can protest she pulls out a little jar of multicolored little dots and mixes it into the batter. "It'll melt in and we'll have a big rainbow cake! And extra sweet, huh?"

He doesn't have the heart to tell her that trolls aren't very fond of rainbows, but as he helps her put the batter into the pan he thinks of how pretty they could be, here on Earth.

Jade's oven makes it bake, cool, and ice perfectly. He's impressed by that and isn't afraid to admit it and doesn't feel too embaressed about the way his eyes widen.

It's absoloutely delicious, rainbows or not. They sit in the kitchen and eat big chunks of the cake that Jade's careful shaped into hearts (and they eat the little chunks that she shaved off for the purposes of romantic gestures in baked goods).

A hand wrapped around his wrist and and drags him into the teleporter, cake in tow. In a flash of light they're in the atrium, and it's already so dark outside. Stars and wispy clouds and the full moon (There was only moon here, it was kinda weird and made the sky really empty).

They sit in front of the window and look at the empty sky. Stars reflect so easily in her glasses and make her look like some space-age goddess.

The boy is too busy admiring when her lusus-guardian-parent-thing howls in the great distance of the island and he freaks and jumps back again. "It's just Bec!" She giggles and ruffles his hair. "He howls a lot when the moon is out. Dogs do that!"

Nothing to be afraid of. Just a dogbeast thing.

Then she howls too, leans her head back, lets loose some animalistic noise. It's sort of weird. She turns to him with a look on her face that says "Okay, now you!" He couldn't disappoint her. He had to look as cool as possible.

He opens his mouth, breaths in, and some cake crumbs get caught in his throat. So instead he sputters and sorta tears up, but she pats him on the back and smooches him on the cheek. "It's okay. We can just pretend to be wolves later and you can be a silent, lone wolf on the hunt for cake monsters." And as her arms wrap around him and her black haired-head nuzzles his neck, he realizes that maybe she looks past all the awful to see the little nugget of gold Tavros has buried deep in his soul.

They pretend to be two wolves exploring a forest later and stalk the cake in the kitchen before Jade tackles it and they both devour it like idiots. All and all, a wonderful day.


End file.
